Rinona
'''Rinona '''is a member of the Rhino Tribe and is the big sister of Rogon. Biography (From LEGO.com) Rhinos aren't known for their intelligence but the girls are actually pretty smart! Rinona is no exception! She stows away on Rogon's Rock Flinger to keep him out of trouble... and because she doesn't want to miss anything! History Nothing is known of Rinona's early past. It is unknown exactly how Rogon met her shortly before entering the Outlands. So it is possible she had either been adopted into the tribe during the end of or after the Civil War. Or possibly had lived with the other male Rhinos for her entire life, but never met with the rest of the Franchise's main cast. During the second wave of Chima, when the heroes were in the outlands. Rinona was uncovered by Rogon. She either stowed away on-board the tank, or was hiding with the male rhino with his permission. While in the outlands, she assisted the heroes of Chima against the scorpions, spiders, and bats. And later returned home to Chima. Later, when the Ice Hunters attacked. Rinona was frozen, but later freed when Fangar's fortress was destroyed. A few months later, when the Fire Harnesses were being located, she joined her brother in the final battle with the ice hunters, playing a major role in a handful of the smaller conflicts. Physical Appearance Rinona, like all rhinos, has grey wrinkled durable skin. She has dome-shaped hoof-like feet, as well as deeper colored spots and large wrinkles on her knees. Most unusually, are the lavender-colored markings on her face. It is unknown if these marks are natural or tribal dye. They appear around her eyes and on her horn. Rinona's eyes are yellow. During the Outlands journey. Rinona was rather scantily clad (as pictured) most likely to cope with the high heat of the jungles. During that stage, she wore a black and purple tribal bikini of sorts. Consisting of a massive black necklace with supported two decorative chains. As well as the Chi-holder. Underneath this, is her purple top which is held on by these same chains. Rinona's stomach is exposed, and despite her tough skin which would most likely hide it. Her belly button is in full view. She bears a black iron belt supported by another chain. This holds on on a black and purple loincloth tied on by chains, this is all she wears to cover her lower portion. This loincloth seems to come in two layers, a smaller purple part over the black one. From the TV show, it is known that Rinona's loincloth covers her backside however. Later in the Fire and Ice war, Rinona was clad in a slightly different garb. Consisting of a deep grey top also connected to chains, as wells as a slightly damaged, phoenix-shaped breastplate over it. The "beak" of this phoenix covers a bit more of her stomach area. She also wore Black and Red shorts. She never gained a fire harness, being a minor character. Trivia *Rinona is currently exclusive to 70131 Rogon's Rock Flinger. *Rinona has been shown to be a competent pilot on multiple occasions, rivaling Eris in terms of aircraft. *Rinona, despite being smarter than Rogon, can still act stupid at times, such as in Episode 24, where she accidently and repeatedly hits Worriz with Lavertus' periscope. * For some reason, she does not receive the "brain boost" that most Rhinos do when they are around their Legend Beast. This is possibly due to already being an intelligent person and not requiring a mental extension. * Rinona's body would appear to be based on the Rhino Fighter's appearance though with different color to their clothes. Gallery Rinona 1.jpg|(Picture from LEGO.com) Rinona 2.PNG|Rinona as she appears in the TV Series. Category:Characters Category:Rhino Tribe Category:Female Warriors